1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to deer stands and more specifically deer stands including a chair assembly having a seat and seat back and a footrest or stool both of which are vertically movably and securely supported on a tree trunk with the components being foldable to compact condition for ease of transporting to and from a site of use. The chair assembly is constructed with a seat and seat back provided with seat belt webbing material therein for safely supporting an occupant in a comfortable and relaxing position. In one form of the chair assembly, a generally V-shaped blade engages a tree trunk vertically above an abutment blade with the V-shaped blade being supported by a generally U-shaped frame member oriented above and in inclined relation to the seat portion of the chair assembly. In another form of the invention, the V-shaped blade is supported by a frame structure attached directly to the frame of the seat portion of the chair assembly.